


Blood is Thicker Than Water

by browniescloud



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bloodbending, Gen, Kidnapping, No Beta, Oneshot, Post The Puppetmaster, Pre The Southern Raider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browniescloud/pseuds/browniescloud
Summary: Katara is forced to do something she truly doesn't want to do.
Kudos: 10





	Blood is Thicker Than Water

Captured.

Katara hadn’t meant to get captured but that’s just what she was. She luckily wasn’t in a Fire Nation prison just yet but if she didn’t act fast, that’d just be where she’d be.

She suddenly heard footsteps. Her captor. Azula.

“Ah, there you are water peasant, I was looking for you.”

“You say that like you didn’t lock me in this cage,” Katara jeered.

“Right. Listen here, I have a proposition for you,” she began, “You tell me where the Avatar and your little friends are and I’ll let you go.”

“Never!”

“Hm, I expected that response. However, I should warn you that we’re four days away from the nearest Fire Nation prison and we don’t  _ have _ to give you water.” 

This remark created a visible amount of distress on Katara’s face, Azula took this as a sign she was winning.

“So, what’ll it be? Tell me where the Avatar is or let the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe die,” While Katara was deciding, she noticed something shine on Azula’s belt and she remembered how Hama had escaped from the Fire Nation prison, “You won’t be getting these keys, savage.”

“I won’t have to,” she smirked.

Azula raised an eyebrow at this until she felt an undeniable pain in her muscles, it was like nothing she had ever felt before and she couldn’t help but scream in pain. She watched in horror as her hand reached for the keys and involuntarily unlocked the cage. Katara walked out, still focused on her target, and shoved her into the cage.

“You… You can’t do this to me!” Azula whined, “I’m Fire Nation royalty, I’m way too important for this!”

“Can’t I? You seemed just fine with abusing my body earlier.” Katara looked around her surroundings, still keeping her grip on Azula until she found an opening and jetted towards it. Azula could only watch as her prisoner glided away.

It took around half an hour before Azula’s crew finally let her out but by then Katara was long gone.

Azula learned to never underestimate a waterbender, especially Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short story I had an idea for, I'm not the best at writing so it's pretty short and doesn't go too deep but I'm still happy I wrote it.


End file.
